Take A Chance On Me (Songfic)
by Stargem
Summary: "...I'm patient enough to wait, Heero. Just tell me, are you willing to try?" Duo's on a mission! ^_^ Mild shounen ai.


=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

****

A GW fan fic: Take A Chance On Me

__

By Stargem

=================================================================================

[ Duo strides forward, his expression that of a one who is on an important mission. He walks straight up to Heero, shuts off his laptop and crosses his arms. Annoyed, Heero demands an explanation, tacking on an 'Omae o korosu' for good measure. Duo grins. ]

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me

[ Heero gives Duo a 'what the hell are you talking about' type of look. Duo is unfazed. ]

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

[ Duo tilts his head, his gaze steady an questioning. _Yes or no, Heero?_

The Wing pilot stares at him. Then, with a less than gentle fist to the stomach, he turns on his heel and walks away.

"Don't disturb me again."

Duo, on his knees, gasping. His smile is rueful as he looks after the glowering figure of Heero. It wouldn't be that simple to drive him away. He gets back up, brushing off his pants.

__

Yes or no, Heero? ]

Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

[ Heero typing away at his laptop. Duo bounds into the room, full of energy. He rests his chin on Heero's shoulder, peering at the glowing text.

"No mission and you're _still_ working? Doncha know what fun is, Heero?"

The Wing pilot doesn't answer.

"C'mon, man. It's a beautiful day outside; birds chirping, sun's shining and all that junk. You need to get out more." ]   
  
We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better

[ Duo dragging Heero to a disco, challenging him to dance, letting the music take the lead. Duo dancing in the privacy of their room, eyes closed as the pounding beat of the radio guides his movements. Heero looks on, impassive, but there is a hint of… something in his eyes. 

Duo lying in his back, arms behind his head on the bed, talking incessantly. Heero appears to be ignoring him, his eyes on the screen of his laptop. The luminous green text doesn't move. His hands rest lightly on the keyboard, pausing in their work. ]

'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go

[ Heero arguing with himself as Duo sleeps. These feelings… weaknesses; they are intolerable, to be eliminated. Nothing should stand in the way of the Mission. He slowly reaches out with a hand to touch and freezes indecisively, hovering above the coil of chestnut.

Nothing. 

The hand draws back as though it had been burned. ]   
  
Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you

[ Duo on the bed, watching Heero with interest as he peruses a file.

After a while, Heero glares at him. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you." Duo blinks innocently. "It's one my favourite hobbies."

Heero frowns. Why don't I understand…? ]

  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so

[ "Why?"

'Eh?" Duo looks up from his manga.

"Why?" Heero repeats gazing at him intensely. "What do you _want_ from me?"

Duo seems on the verge of a cheerful quip, but sobers at the seriousness in Heero's eyes. "Because, you idiot, I love you."

He has said the words.

Heero is stunned. His expression hardens. "I don't love you."

Duo claps a hand to his heart and tumbles backward onto the bed. "Oh, you kill me!" He peers at Heero from under his bangs, all seriousness again. "If you think I'm just going to run away, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. I'm patient enough to wait, Heero. Just tell me, are you willing to try?"

Heero stares at him.

__

Yes or no, Heero? ] 

Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me (Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

[ Heero reaching out to touch a sleeping Duo's cheek.

Duo resting his chin on Heero's shoulder to look at the computer screen.

Heero and Duo in the park, walking down the sunlit paths.

Duo facing Heero, smiling. He extends a hand and beckons the Wing pilot nearer. ]

  
Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa  
  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me (Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)  
  
Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba

[ Heero walking through the darkness, alone. Duo appears by his side, falling in step with him. Heero does not acknowledge his presence, but does not tell him to go. After a while, Duo reaches out and grabs Heero's hand.

__

Yes or no?

Heero hesitates. Duo begins to pull away, when he suddenly tightens his grip. The braided pilot looks up in surprise. Heero firmly laces their fingers together. Duo smiles.

__

One should always follow his feelings.

Duo laughing, running towards a bright light. Heero chases him, the first truly happy expression appearing on his face. They race into the brightness, disappearing. ]

  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
(fade) 

****

~ Owari

*******************************************************************************************

(©_January 2000 by Stargem_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

Song by Abba, lyrics altered _slightly_ to fit the fic ^_^;

[stargem@silverink.cjb.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:stargem@silverink.cjb.net



End file.
